fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus (SSB16)
Samus is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Her Moveset is all the same however, She is a Separate character like from SSB4. Attributes Samus is a relatively balanced character in terms of gameplay. While neither her melee combat and ranged arsenal gives her much advantage over opponents, she has solid moves that allows her to play both defensively and offensively. Boasting from having the highest ranged grab in the game and the second fastest pummel, Samus can approach and punish enemies from considerable distance. Her Down Throw is a great combo starter, which can connect into many of her aerials, such as Forward Aerial and Up Aerial. Depending on the opponents actions and DI, it is even possible to hit with her Up Smash should the opponent fast fall after the Down Throw. Samus recovery is also very good. Screw Attack has very high priority, thus preventing opponents from trying to intercept her recovery, and has great ledge sweetspot range. She also has the longest tether recovery in the game, as well being able to wall jump, which further increases her recovery. Because of this, Samus is capable of gimping opponents and following them offstage to land Meteor Smashes and other attacks, and the safely returning to the platform. However, Samus lies in her lack of good finishing moves, as many of them require sweetspotting and/or lack enough knockback to reliably KO even at percentages above 150%. Her Down Smash has one of the worst knockbacks in the game, although it sends opponents horizontally, while her Down Tilt can only KO at percentages above 180%. This combined with considerable low range and poor hitboxes for some moves makes KO'ing very hard for Samus, specially against characters that can react faster to her attacks. On the other hand, Samus can control her space very well with various tools at her disposal, which not necessarily allows her to win the game, but give her considerable higher chances of landing her few KO moves. Her Missiles and Bombs can both serve as obstacles in the battlefield, while her Grab Aerial is a move with transcending priority that is fast enough to be a surprise attack, allowing her to to inflict considerable hitstun from safe distance to string combos and even score some gimp kills. This allied with her Missiles and Bombs makes her combo potential very versatile. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Salutes vigorously with her left arm as her Gravity Booster pulses. *Side: Faces the screen and demonstrates the Arm Cannon mechanics. *Down: Holding her arm cannon with her left hand, she aims behind her, then kneels and aims lower in front of her. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Arrives from a save point. 'Idle Poses' *Holds her Arm Cannon and walks both ways. *Traces her finger over her arm cannon. 'Victory Poses' *Shoots multiple shots while kneeling, and finishes with a pose. The pose she does is similar to the on the box art of Metroid II: Return of Samus. *Side kick flexes and readies her Arm Cannon. *Punches twice, then fires from her Arm Cannon. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia